1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clutch-brake devices and more particularly to a lawnmower including a deadman-type clutch-brake for rapidly stopping the lawnmower blade when the operator releases a control handle.
2. Prior Art
Clutch brake mechanisms are known which are operable selectively to drivingly connect input and output elements for concurrent rotation or to brake the output. Most such known mechanisms are relatively complex assemblies which are expensive and which are not well adapted for use on lawnmowers and other relatively low-power implements due to their bulk and due to the amount of space they occupy.
There is an increasing need for a relatively simple clutch brake mechanism which can be installed as a safety device in the drive trains of lawnmowers to brake the lawnmower blade when the operator releases a control handle. Brake devices of this type are known in the art as "deadman brakes".
The referenced Clutch Brake Patent describes a relatively simple clutch-brake mechanism which is well adapted for use on lawnmowers. The present application addresses itself to several improvements which have been made in the device described in the earlier application.